Codzienne perypetie w Instytucie Wojny
by Deuteragonista
Summary: Zbiór krótkich opowiadań, których większość pisana jest z przymrużeniem oka, zwykle z perspektywy Sony. Do tego należy dorzucić jej przyjaźń z Karthusem i liczne grono znajomych, które nie ogranicza się do jednej strony barykady... Co może pójść nie tak?
1. Bułeczki, ględzenie i nadchodzące cienie

**A/N: Kolejność rozdziałów została zmieniona, aby były one poustawiane chronologicznie; dodatkowo zakończenie tego rozdziału brzmi nieco inaczej.**

* * *

Bułeczki, ględzenie i nadchodzące cienie

Sona wychodziła właśnie z noxiańskiej części sypialnej przeznaczonej dla bohaterów, w dłoni trzymając oryginał i dwie kopie stworzone właśnie przed chwilą przez LeBlanc. Tej nocy Sona obudziła się nagle i, porażona weną, dokończyła najnowszy utwór, który tworzyła wraz z Yorickiem. Z samego rana zaś naniosła parę drobnych poprawek, przepisała swoje notatki na czystą kartkę, zjadła kawałek chleba z miodem i po upewnieniu się, że jest już odpowiednia godzina na odwiedziny, skierowała się do LeBlanc z prośbą o skopiowanie jej notek, które zajmowały ponad trzy strony.

Noxianka bez żadnego problemu jej pomogła, szepcząc konspiracyjnie, że jak tylko będzie znała datę swojego następnego koncertu, niech najpierw jej powie, bo zamierza podpuścić Swaina, żeby ten ją na niego zaprosił. Oczywiście, na razie to tajemnica i Swain o niczym nie wie, ale LeBlanc tak to zorganizuje, żeby genialny strateg pomyślał, że to on wpadł na pomysł wspólnego wyjścia na koncert.

Sona jedynie z uśmiechem pokiwała głową, podziękowała LeBlanc za skopiowanie kartki i wyszła, żeby zostawić jedną kopię u Yoricka, a drugą u Karthusa. Ich trójka już dawno przestała konsultować się z Mordeakaiserem i Olafem w kwestii tworzenia utworów – ten pierwszy nie miał do tego cierpliwości, zamiast tego improwizując (niekiedy bywało tak, że na próbach grał w jeden sposób i gdy Sona była zadowolona, że każdy wie, co ma robić, na scenie okazywało się, że metalowy olbrzym stwierdził jednak, że zagra inaczej. Z początku ją to denerwowało, ale po kilkukrotnym przekonaniu się, że tak czy inaczej idealnie dopasowuje się on do reszty zespołu, odpuściła sobie), a spotkanie tego drugiego w pełni świadomego, co się wokół niego dzieje i chętnego do nauki było niezwykle rzadkie. Na szczęście miał on tak dobry słuch i pamięć muzyczną, że parę prób wystarczyło, żeby zapamiętał swoją część.

Szła powoli, cicho stukając butami na niskich obcasach o kamienną podłogę, korzystając z tego, że drogi są w miarę puste i nikt jej nie zaczepia na przyjacielską pogawędkę. Nie to, że Sona nie lubiła porozmawiać z innymi; po prostu w tej chwili była tak zaabsorbowana najnowszym utworem, raz po raz grając go w głowie, że nie chciała tracić tego skupienia.

Na szczęście przez większość czasu była sama, spotykając jedynie Malzahara i Viktora zachwycających się metalową nóżką pusklęcia, które po raz pierwszy w życiu mogło normalnie chodzić, opierając się na wszystkich czterech łapkach. Wiedziała, że dwójka bohaterów pracowała nad w pełni działającą protezą dla pusklęcia, które miało niewielki wypadek podczas przechodzenia przez portal z Pustki i była szczęśliwa, że udało im się znaleźć rozwiązanie. Tak bardzo byli zajęci wynalazkiem (Malzahar gruchając szczęśliwie do pusklęcia biegającego z radosnymi piskami po chodniku, nie przejmując się stukotem wydawanym przez nóżkę, a Viktor instalując jakieś śruby i blaszki w czymś, co wyglądało jak metalowy pancerz dla dorosłego pusklęcia), że nawet nie zauważyli, gdy Sona przystanęła, z lekkim uśmiechem przyglądając się tej podnoszącej na duchu scenie.

Nie stała jednak zbyt długo, zostawiając ich samych sobie i odwracając się do ciemnych, okutych drzwi, nad którymi na metalowej tabliczce napisano ozdobnym pismem: „Cieniste Wyspy". Na początku była ona drewniana, ale pewnego razu Mordekaiser burknął, że jest tu za mało metalu i pokrył ją warstwą... cóż, metalu.

Wokół drzwi ściany także były ciemniejsze i popękane, ale jak dotąd nawet Instytut nie ośmielił się zaproponować renowacji. Za to Sona bez wahania weszła do środka, kierując się bezpośrednio do pokojów należących do Yoricka.

Chwilę później (z racji niewielkiej ilości bohaterów dotarcie do końca korytarza zajmowało naprawdę mało czasu) stanęła przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do nich i zapukała, niecierpliwie przeglądając swoje notatki. Poczekała pół minuty (wiedziała, że czasem, zanim Yorick stwierdzi, że warto otworzyć drzwi, może minąć trochę czasu), po czym powtórzyła.

Gdy Yorick nadal nie odpowiadał, z bezgłośnym westchnięciem przeszła kawałek i zapukała do pokoju Karthusa, mając nadzieję, że chociaż on odbierze od niej notatki i przekaże jeden zestaw kopii Yorickowi, ale dwie minuty później, gdy nadal stała na korytarzu, nie słysząc nikogo w środku, zastanowiła się.

Mogła spróbować zostawić je u innych, ale nie wszystkim ufała, jeśli chodzi o powierzenie tak delikatnych przedmiotów jak kartki. Kalista używała ich za cele dla włóczni, u Elise byłyby całe posklejane pajęczyną, Mordekaiser zapomniałby o nich i wyrzuciłby je chwilę później, znalezienie Evelynn, gdy nie chciała być znaleziona graniczyło z cudem, Maokai krzyczałby, że niszczy drzewa, Thresh próbowałby upchnąć do latarni, a Hecarim... W sumie, Hecarim był teraz jej jedyną opcją, o ile Sona nie chciała po prostu wrócić do siebie i przyjść tu później.

Po chwili zastanowienia podeszła do pokoju Hecarima i zapukała, mając nadzieję, że chociaż on będzie u siebie. Ku jej radości, już po chwili drzwi się otworzyły, ukazując zaskoczonego centaura z kubkiem herbaty lub czegoś podobnego w dłoni.

\- Sona? Wejdź, wejdź! - odsunął się i Sona z lekkim uśmiechem weszła do środka, a gospodarz odłożył zielony kubek.

\- Wybacz mi bałagan! Zajmowałem się czymś wczoraj i nie zdążyłem posprzątać – wyjaśniał Hecarim, rzucając na bok jakiś świecący lazurowy-złoty materiał, zamykając otwarty notes i wrzucając do miski długopisy oraz ołówki.

Obrzucił krytycznym spojrzeniem pokój.

No, jakoś to jest. Chcesz może czegoś do picia? Zaproponowałbym ci babeczki Yoricka, ale ostatnie zjadła mi Elise i jeszcze nie zdążyłem go poprosić o kolejną porcję. - Sona zawahała się, ale pokręciła głową, nie chcąc przeszkadzać mu w tym, co właśnie robił. Hecarim zajrzał do kuchni i zawołał do niej:

\- Mam też trochę zamrożonych owoców prosto z Cienistych Wysp, parę bananowych bułeczek od Morgany i trochę miodu wprost od Iverna. Chcesz się poczęstować? - spytał. Sona poczekała chwilę, aż na nią spojrzy, ale ten nadal był na wpół schowany w kuchni.

\- Sona? Nadal tam jesteś? - wycofał się do pokoju, w którym siedziała, odwracając głowę, żeby na nią spojrzeć. Z ulgą powiedział:

\- Już się martwiłem, że poszłaś, bo nic nie mówiłaś!

Sona uniosła brwi, ze znaczącą miną klepiąc się po gardle. Hecarim zarumienił się na ciemniejszy turkus.

\- Oh! Ależ ja głupi, wybacz, mam nadzieję, że się nie obraziłaś – niezręcznie uderzył kopytami o ziemię.

Sona jedynie z uśmiechem machnęła ręką. Była przyzwyczajona do zapominalstwa i rozkojarzenia Hecarima, poza tym lubiła go i wiedziała, że nie ma nic złego na myśli – w przeciwieństwie do niektórych osób, które przez jej wadę traktowały ją niezwykle protekcjonalnie, uważając, że jest niezdolna do samodzielnego życia. Przewróciła oczami w myślach, nie chcąc, by Hecarim uznał, że jest to skierowane do niego i spojrzała na centaura, który ponownie się jej spytał, czy chce się czymś poczęstować. Tym razem jednak dodał:

\- Tylko nie mów, że nie mi przeszkadzać albo robić problemów! Gdybym miał coś przeciwko gościom, nie otworzyłbym drzwi.

Przyznając sama przed sobą, że z chęcią skosztowałaby słodkich bułek od Morgany z kawałkami bananów – zdobytych dzięki uprzejmości Soraki – Sona wstała i podeszła razem z Hecarimem do jego jak zawsze czystej kuchni, by pomóc mu zanieść talerz z wypiekami do pokoju. Sam centaur obok nich położył swoją herbatę, kubek z wodą, o którą poprosiła Sona oraz brązowy słoik pełen złocistego miodu.

Usiedli naprzeciwko siebie, Hecarim w specjalnie przygotowanym dla niego miejscu, a Sona na wygodnym fotelu z ciemnoturkusowym obiciem, starając się zignorować zamknięty granatowy notes z brokatowym napisem „My Little Pony" oraz złotym centaurem na okładce. Na szczęście Hecarim zwrócił się do niej, skupiając na sobie jej uwagę.

\- Pamiętasz ostatni mecz, ten przedwczoraj? - Sona kiwnęła. - Nie miałem okazji ci tego powiedzieć, bo poszedłem od razu do Siona, a ty gdzieś potem zniknęłaś, – rzeczywiście, po skończeniu meczu Sona spotkała się na chwilę z Soraką zanim ta poszła planować coś z Auelionem i Bardem, a wieczorem była umówiona z Karthusem – ale powiem to teraz; Sona, dzięki tobie wygraliśmy tę grę. Twoje ostatnie zagranie było genialne!

Sona wzruszyła ramionami. Jej wyczyn był w równym stopniu jej zasługą, jak i jej przywoływacza. Sięgnęła po jedną z bułeczek, po czym łyżką nabrała miodu, polewając go na talerz i zamaczając w nim wypiek. Hecarim za to sięgnął po swoją herbatę i upił z niej łyk.

\- Wiem, wiem, nie ty sama o tym decydowałaś, ale to ty byłaś tam, patrząc wprost na szarżującego i drącego się dziko Olafa, a nie oni. Oni tylko patrzyli i mówili co robić, nie wiedząc, jak to jest, widząc szalonego freljordzkiego berserkera spowitego w pioruny – zaśmiał się, a Sona wiedząc, że pomimo tego niezbyt przyjaznego opisu dwóch bohaterów było dobrymi kolegami, uśmiechnęła się z rozbawieniem. Niezbyt przyjazny opis, ale za to bardzo dokładny.

\- Ale! Sona, wpadłaś tak po prostu czy w jakiejś konkretnej sprawie? Nie, że mam coś przeciwko – dodał szybko – po protu się zastanawiam, co się tu sprowadza i nie chciałbym cię zatrzymywać, jeśli chciałaś ode mnie coś ważnego.

Sona sięgnęła po kartki, które położyła na fotelu i podała mu w ten sposób, żeby zobaczył podkreślone imiona Yoricka i Karthusa. Hecarim zmarszczył brwi.

\- Hmm, szukasz ich? - Sona potwierdziła, wskazując na korytarz za drzwiami i wzruszając ramionami. - Nie ma ich w pokojach? - dopytał się Hecarim, na co Sona kiwnęła głową.

Centaur zacmokał i wstał, podchodząc do wiszącego kalendarza z obrazkami szarych, ponurych ruin niewątpliwie leżących na Cienistych Wyspach. Sona zauważyła, że aktualny rysunek był podpisany jako „Dawne Stajnie przy Dawnym Zamczysku na Dawniej Zielonej Górze", a Hecarim szukał czegoś przez chwilę, dając Sonie czas na skosztowanie bananowej bułki zamoczonej w miodzie.

\- Ah, obawiam się, że trafiłaś na nieodpowiedni moment. Są dzisiaj na spotkaniu dla nowych przywoływaczy, żeby ci mogli się z nimi obeznać i tak dalej, i tak dalej.

Sona uniosła zaskoczona brwi. Kompletnie zapomniała o planowych zapoznaniach z młodymi magami, głównie dlatego, że rzadko była na nie proszona. Jak podejrzewała, jej brak mowy był tego przyczyną; żeby wyjaśnić coś przywoływaczowi musiałaby być z nim połączona jak na Rifcie, a, co by nie mówić o Instytucie, pomimo tej kontroli nad bohaterami, robili wszystko, żeby zapewnić im prywatność i, gdy nie było to konieczne, powstrzymywali się od wykorzystywania wiązań. Dlatego też Sona była zwykle zostawiana sama, czasem jedynie proszona do prezentacji i powitania nowych.

Hecarim tymczasem dodał:

\- Ja byłem z rana, więc już mam wolne, jeśli chcesz u mnie posiedzieć.

Wskazała z pytającą miną na swoje notatki i na szczęście centaur zrozumiał, co miała na myśli.

\- Nie ma problemu, przekażę im, jak wrócą, jeśli już do tego czasu pójdziesz.

Sona podziękowała, po czym z pytającą miną wskazała na kalendarz, a dokładniej na obrazek.

Centaur się rozpogodził.

\- Ah! Kiedyś tam mieszkałem, dawno temu. O, a widzisz to? - zdjął go ze ściany i pokazał Sonie, wskazując na ogrodzenie w tle za ruinami. - Ogród Yoricka. Ah, pamiętam jak kiedyś uciekałem przed Threshem próbującym złapać mnie na lasso i całkowicie zniszczyliśmy jego sadzonki – zarechotał i usiadł, kładąc kalendarz na stole, zwracając go w stronę Sony. - Stare, dobre czasy... A tutaj, te postacie, widzisz? To Kalista goniąca jakiś biednych obywateli, którzy nie dotrzymali słowa, że zwrócą jej pieniądze do końca tygodnia... Spójrzmy, co mamy dalej...

Sona wygodnie ułożyła się na krześle, kryjąc uśmiech, gdy wyobraziła sobie biednego Karthusa próbującego dogadać się z jakimś przerażonym i mdlejącym ze strachu przed liczem młodym magiem, pomimo spokoju i kultury, którą z pewnością będzie wykazywał się jej przyjaciel.

Wówczas jednak jej wzrok padł na dzisiejszą datę i poczuła, jak jej rozbawienie opada, gdy wpatrywała się w nadchodzącą datę zaznaczoną w kalendarzu Hecarima granatowym kółkiem.

Harrowing.

Niedobrze.


	2. Dzikie rapsy z Bardem

Dzikie rapsy z Bardem

Bohaterowie zgromadzeni na placyku przed kawiarnią szeptali między sobą, z niepokojem wpatrując się w dziwne złote światła co chwilę błyskające na ciemnym, wieczornym niebie. Chociaż rozpoczęło się to zaledwie parę minut temu, żaden z nich nie miał pojęcia czym one są, a przywoływacze pogrążeni w gorączkowej dyskusji nie byli nawet o krok bliżej do rozwiązania tej zagadki.

Bohaterowie zarzucali różnymi pomysłami, od powietrznego ataku Noxian zaproponowanego przez patrzącego z nienawiścią w stronę Swaina Jarvana, poprzez granaty, którymi według Vi Jinx obrzuciła cały Instytut aż po nieudany eksperyment Lux wspomniany przez zarumienionego i trzymającego się obok pewnej niebieskowłosej dziewczyny Jayce'a.

\- Założę się, że to Teemo – mruknął Lucian , wpatrując się złowrogo we wspomnianego Yordla. - To się dzieje, ludzie, gdy kupujecie od niego tanie i podrobione towary zamiast tych bezpiecznych i dobrej jakości. To wszystko jego wina. Zobaczycie, pożałujecie jeszcze tego, gdy...

\- To inwazja z Pustki! - wykrzyknął Kassadin, zagłuszając Luciana i wskazując palcem na Malzahara, który stał na uboczo, cicho uspokajając trzymane w ramionach i przestraszone pusklę. - Musimy się ratować!

\- Dokładnie, zanim te pustkowe pomioty pożrą nas żywcem! - dodał Mistrz Yi, wspominając okropne godziny, podczas których leżał związany i służył za zabawkę dla puskląt.

\- Dajcie spokój – westchnęła Karma. - Wszyscy wiedzą, że portale do Pustki nie są złote i z pewnością nie pojawiają się na niebie. Zresztą, gdyby jednak nagle zmieniły kolor i jakimś cudem zmieniły swoje położenie, to myślicie, że Kog'Maw spałby sobie spokojnie, nie zwracając na nie uwagi? - kinęła w stronę Kog'Mawa, który rzeczywiście z cichym chrapaniem odpoczywał w rogu, nie przejmując się zamieszaniem.

\- Hmm... - Kassadin zmarszczył brwi i odszedł wściekle, rzucając niemiłe spojrzenia w stronę Malzahara.

\- To Słońce, walczące z heretycznym Księżycem, które chce zająć jego miejsce na firmamencie! Nie pozwoli jednak ono, by noc zwyciężyła, więc nie masz się z czego tak cieszyć, ty zakłamana Lunari! - Ostatnie słowa Leona warknęła w stronę Diany siedzącej na boku i śmiejącej się ze szczerym rozbawieniem ze słów Leony.

\- Spokojnie, spokojnie – głębokim głosem uspokoił je Taric, rozglądający się na boki. - Nie widział ktoś Aureliona? Być może on mógłby odpowiedzieć nam na to pytanie, biorąc pod uwagę, że jest ekspertem, jeśli chodzi o kosmos.

\- Nie, nie było go w Instytucie chyba od tygodnia – odparła Diana, nadal uśmiechająca się po tym, co powiedziała Leona. - Ale ja na waszym miejscu bym się tym nie martwiła, te światła? To nic takiego. - Skinęła w stronę bohaterów przysłuchujących się krótkiej wymianie zdań, wstając, by odejść z placu.

\- Jak zwykle nie pomaga, cholerna Lunari! - krzyknęła Leona, zaciskając pięści. - Gdybyś chociaż raz odpowiedziała na pytania... - Diana odwróciła się jedynie na chwilę mówiąc:

\- Cóż, ostatnim razem, gdy „odpowiadałam na pytania", zostałam skazana na śmierć przez twoich wspaniałych Solari, także się nie dziw, że wolę milczeć – Uniosła brwi, skłoniła się ironicznie przed Leoną i ostentacyjnie powolnym krokiem skierowała się w stronę biblioteki Instytutu. Leona syknęła, ale uspokoiła się, gdy Pantheon położył rękę na jej ramieniu i cicho coś powiedział.

\- W każdym razie – donośny głos Tarica odwrócił uwagę bohaterów od dwojga targończyków – musimy się dowiedzieć, co to jest. Czy ma ktoś jakieś pomysły?

\- Może Viktor coś kombinuje – wymamrotał Jayce, którego wzrok w całości skupiony był na beztrosko wymachującej nogami Jinx.

\- Chciałabym, żeby to były wybuchy – westchnęła siedząca na murku dziewczyna i spojrzała na Jayce z błyszczącymi oczami. - Byłoby tak pięknie... Ja i ty, i wybuchy na niebie...

\- To nie jest iluzja, – tym razem to LeBlanc skupiła na sobie uwagę zebranych. - ale też nie sądzę, by nam zagrażało. Nie czuję, by te światła miały jakiś wpływ oprócz bycia astronomiczną ciekawostką.

\- Nieprawda! - wykrzyknęła Irelia, przepychająca się między bohaterami, by stanąć naprzeciwko Zeda i oskarżycielsko wycelować w niego palec.

\- To na pewno Syndra! Ona coś zrobiła i przysięgam, zapłaci za to swoją głową! A ty? Stoisz sobie tutaj i nie robisz nic, żeby ją powstrzymać! Kto wie, jakie okropności spuści na świat!

\- Albo Lissandra – dodała Sejuani na tyle głośno, że wszyscy na placu ją słyszeli. - Wszyscy wiedzą, że chce przejąć władzę nad nie tylko Freljordem, ale także nad całą Runeterrą! To jej knowania i magia!

\- Ludzie! Zostaliście odurzeni przez Teema! Ocknijcie się i przejrzyjcie na oczy!

W harmiderze, który nastąpił po tych oskarżeniach, nikt nie zauważył Karthusa, wślizgującego się do cichej kawiarni i siadającego przy stoliku naprzeciwko Sony, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Miałaś rację. Oni naprawdę nie mają pojęcia, co mówią – wskazał na zbiorowisko bohaterów, które mało dzieliło od stania się miejscem bitwy, po tym jak wszyscy zaczęli się nawzajem oskarżać o anomalie na niebie.

Sona przechyliła głowę z ciekawością.

\- Myślałem, że zachowają się jakoś bardziej... że nie będą tacy nielogiczni! A gdy LeBlanc coś im mówi, to zamiast chociaż wysłuchać, co ma do powiedzenia, to ją ignorują i zaczynają wymyślać nieprawdopodobne teorie! I o co chodziło tej Irelii, naprawdę? Ona myślała, że to Syndra jest za to odpowiedzialna? Przecież każdy wie, że ona dzisiaj... A Leona? Co to za bzdury? - spojrzał zdesperowany na Sonę, która nie mogła powstrzymać się od szerokiego uśmiechu, słysząc narzekania Karthusa. Westchnął i zapytał cicho:

\- Oni nie mają pojęcia, że to tylko tamta trójka się bawi?

Sona pokręciła głową i poklepała po ramieniu Karthusa, który załamany uderzył głową o blat stolika.

\- Żyję wśród idiotów – powiedział stłumionym głosem, po chwili podnosząc się i dodając:

\- Z paroma wyjątkami. - mrugnął do niej, na co Sona przewróciła oczami i wykonała parę gestów, po których Karthus zatarł ręce z entuzjazmem i sięgnął po papiery leżące na stoliku, mówiąc:

\- Doprawdy? Byłoby wspaniale! Ile już siedzimy nad tym fragmentem? Pół godziny, godzinę? I przy okazji zapomnę o tych idiotach czekających na zewnątrz, ha! Poczekaj, daj mi zapisać... A potem Teemo ucieknie w popłochu, wbrew oczekiwaniom całego motłochu... Który chciałby, by Yordl tango tańczył i ich dzieci bezustannie niańczył... Genialne! Nie, skądże, nie musisz się martwić, nikt nie będzie wiedział, że tekst został wymyślony razem z tobą. Mam parę... pomysłów, co zrobić ze wściekłym Yordlem, więc nie musisz się o nic bać, Sona. Ja się wszystkim zajmę.

* * *

\- JEAAA! - zawołał Aurelion Sol, podskakując i krusząc tym samym parę gwiazd, które znalazło się na jego drodze. - Bard, jesteś genialny! - wokół niego paręnaście meepów zamigotało i zaczęło podrygiwać do muzyki wydobywającej się z tuby Barda, którego włosy latały na wszystkie strony, a ubiór przestał być schludnie ułożony na ciele przez skakanie i entuzjastyczne granie.

\- Aaaaah! To moja ulubiona nuta! - wykrzyknęła Soraka, wywijając rękami i niechcący powodując, że parę pobliskich gwiazd runęło na siebie. Zanim jednak niszczycielska energia zdążyła do nich dotrzeć, Aurelion machnął leniwie ręką i powróciły one w całości na swoje miejsca. Soraka zarumieniła się.

\- Ups, przepraszam, nadal nie jestem przyzwyczajona, że mogę na nie oddziaływać – Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco w stronę Aureliona, a ten jedynie zaśmiał się cicho i pokręcił głową na znak, że nic się nie stało. Po chwili parę meepów pojawiło się przy Sorace, mrugając w rytm muzyki i wydając ciche dźwięki dopasowane do tonów, które wygrywał Bard. Sam Bard, nie przejmując się, że przed chwilą obok niego niemal wybuchło parę supernowych, pogrążony był całkowicie w swojej muzyce i zarówno Aurelion jak i Soraka wiedzieli, że nikt nie jest w stanie do niego wówczas dotrzeć. Ale z drugiej strony, czemu chcieliby to robić? W takim momencie muzyka była najlepsza, a przyszli tu po to, by się zabawić

\- Ciekawe co powiedzą Kindred – zachichotał Aurelion, wspominając zawsze poważną i aspołeczną istotę. Pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem, nie mogąc doczekać się przemowy o obowiązkach, byciu symbolem i tak dalej, którą z pewnością mały baranek będzie chciał im wygłosić, po czym stworzył gwiazdę i rzucił ją w wolne miejsce, w którym przed chwilą przez przypadek zgniótł jedną z nich. Powtórzenie tego parę razy nie zajęło mu więcej niż paręnaście sekund i gdy naprawił szkody odwrócił się do Barda, teraz rapującego w kosmicznym języku, znanym całej obecnej tutaj trójce i, ignorując całą resztę kosmosu, pogrążył się w muzycznym przedstawieniu Barda, postanawiając sobie w głębi, że po zakończeniu naprawi wszelkie szkody, które niewątpliwie wyrządzi razem z Soraką kosmosowi. Ale na razie... Na razie się zabawi.


	3. Gry strategiczne

Gry strategiczne

Sona szła w stronę ponurej części ogrodów, ciesząc się ze spokojnego dnia i z tego, że nie ma dzisiaj żadnych obowiązków. Akurat wychodziła z bardzo ostentacyjnej bramy prowadzącej do demaciańskich dormitoriów (bo jak inaczej można nazwać kilkanaście flag, chorągiewek i nawet kamienną mozaikę w kształcie herbu na zwykłej ścieżce?), gdy usłyszała niedaleko krzyki.

Zaintrygowana skierowała się w tamtą stronę, gdzie zauważyła dość zwykły jak na Instytut widok – Darius i Jarvan stali pośrodku, kłócąc się zawzięcie, a wokół nich inni bohaterowie z Noxusu i Demacii prowadzili kulturalnie niemiłe dyskusje w odpowiednio dobranych parach. LeBlanc śmiała się z czerwonej z wściekłości Lux, Xin Zhao bezskutecznie starał się zwrócić na siebie uwagę Dravena, który kucał przy źródełku i poprawiał swoje wąsy, Garen wymachiwał swoim wielkim mieczem próbując zastraszyć ziewającego Talona, który kątem oka patrzył na Katarinę skaczącą wokół zdenerwowanej Shyvany a Vayne kucała w cieniu krzaka, celując z kuszy w stronę Vladimira mruczącego, że spóźni się na spotkanie z Lulu.

Sona zamrugała, ale mówiąc szczerze nie był to niecodzienny widok, postanowiła więc zignorować całe zajście i zająć się swoimi sprawami. Niestety, została zauważona przez Galia siłującego się z Sionem. Golem uniósł rękę, na co jego przeciwnik kulturalnie wstrzymał walkę.

\- Ah, Sona, przyszłaś się dołączyć do nas i zmyć z tej ziemi trochę Noxiańskich szumowin? Swain jest wolny – wyciągnął rękę, złapał Swaina kreślącego coś na kartce papieru i popchnął w stronę Sony. Strateg wykrzyknął zaskoczony: „tego nie było w repertuarze!" i cudem zachował równowagę, unikając przewrócenia zdumionej Sony.

Swain pomruczał coś pod nosem i spytał:

\- Ah, moja droga Sona! Naprawdę zamierzasz wesprzeć te demaciańskie szumowiny?

Sona pokręciła głową i wzruszyła ramionami, odwracając się, żeby pójść, ale Swain ją zatrzymał.

\- Może masz ochotę posiedzieć chwilę i popatrzeć, co się wydarzy? Założyłem się z Morganą, że my wygramy i mam ochotę zobaczyć, co będzie dalej. - Sona zastanowiła się. Z jednej strony nie interesowała ją ta walka, ale z drugiej... I tak nie miała na dzisiaj żadnych planów, może poza odwiedzeniem Yoricka (biedak przez przypadek wkopał się w tunel Rek'Sai i został nieco poturbowany, a jako że Soraka była zajęta unikaniem Kindred, przez ostatnie dni zamykając się z Solem w obserwatorium astronomicznym, Sona zaproponowała, że się zajmie jego ranami), ale to może zaczekać do wieczora; i tak już czuł się o wiele lepiej. Uśmiechnęła się do Swaina i przysiadła na murku. Strateg chwilę później do niej dołączył, przerzucając parę kartek swojego czarno-zielonego puchatego notesu. Za nim nadleciała Beatrice, która usiadła na udzie Sony, cichym skrzekiem domagając się głaskania, co Sona z lekkim uśmiechem uczyniła, słuchając słów Swaina.

\- Zobaczmy... - mruknął. - Sion i Galio już zaczęli się bić, Lux zaraz się rozpłacze, Garen z wściekłości zacznie robić młynki, Vayne jest już kłębkiem nerwów od tego ciągłego trzymania Vladimira na celowniku... Hmm, do przemiany Shyvany trochę brakuje, Katarina musi popracować nad swoimi szyderami, a Jarvan... Jak myślisz, Sona? Kto wygra, on czy Darius?

Sona przyjrzała się dwóm dowódcom. Jak dla mniej walka była dość wyrównana, z oboma mężczyznami rzucającymi coraz bardziej wymyślne groźby i rękami niebezpiecznie zbliżającymi się do rękojeści ich porzuconych broni. Nie dało rady jasno stwierdzić, kto ma w tej chwili przewagę, szczególnie że byli zbyt daleko, żeby usłyszeć słowa. Zrobiła niepewną minę. Swain westchnął.

\- Taak, to trudny wybór. Tyle lat szkoliłem Dariusa, podpowiadałem mu, do czego najlepiej się odnieść i tak dalej, ale to jest jak rzucanie bananami o ścianę – pokręcił głową. - Mój taktyczny umysł aż mnie boli, gdy patrzę na taką niekompetencję. Trochę subtelnych słów i zawoalowanych gróźb i od razu Jarvan by się poddał!

Sona wątpiła, znając trudność, z jaką przychodziło księciu zrozumienie niektórych politycznych spraw, ale nic nie mówiła, chociaż raz się ciesząc, że nie ma przy niej Karthusa, dzięki czemu może jedynie kiwać głową i słuchać, co Swain ma do powiedzenia, który nie będzie oczekiwał od niej żadnej konkretnej odpowiedzi.

\- Hmm... - mruknął znowu strateg, gładząc się po brodzie. - Wedle mojego planu za parę minut powinniśmy odnieść zwycięstwo, o ile Darius... - przerwał wywód, gdyż w tej chwili na polanę wbiegła zasapana Poppy.

\- Słuchajcie! - wrzasnęła i wszyscy na nią spojrzeli. - Idą Karma i Irelia, słyszały że jest jakaś awantura!

\- To jest... nieprzewidziane – wymamrotał Swain, szybko kartkując notes, aż w końcu zatrzymał się na stronie zatytułowanej „Przeszkody w walce #5: Niespodziewani pacyfiści". Odkaszlnął i stanął na murku, patrząc na bohaterów, którzy po słowach Poppy zwrócili oczy na niego, wyraźnie pragnąc, żeby legendarny strateg powiedział im, co mają zrobić.

\- Musimy udawać, że wszystko jest dobrze i że to tylko przyjacielskie spotkanie przedstawicieli dwóch rywalizujących, chcących się wymordować i nienawidzących się nawzajem nacji, dacie radę?

\- Aye, aye! - zawołali bohaterowie i powrócili do swoich dawnych zajęć... ale w nieco inny sposób.

LeBlanc zaczęła dyskutować z Lux o magii światła, Darius i Jarvan porównywali swoje zbroje i bronie, Xin Zhao przysiadł obok Dravena przeglądającego się w źródełku, Talon pomagał Garenowi w ostrzeniu miecza, Shyvana zaczęła splatać włosy Katariny w warkocz, a Sion i Galio założyli okulary, usiedli na ziemi i zaczęli grać w pokera.

Sona patrzyła na to rozbawiona, domyślając się, że pewnie niejednokrotnie znaleźli się w takiej sytuacji i wolą przez chwilę udawać pokój niż zmierzyć się z Karmą i Irelią w sprawie zakłócania spokoju. Mówiąc szczerze, Sona uważała, że dwie Ionki przesadzały jeśli chodzi o ich ślepe przestrzeganie zasad, ale nikt nie mógł nic w ich sprawie zrobić. A raczej, prawie nikt. Pamiętała, jak na początku miały wielki problem z próbami Pentakillu, bo były one według nich zbyt głośne, agresywne i nieprzystające takiej damie jak Sona, ale od jakiegoś czasu bały się chociażby postawić stopy w dormitoriach bohaterów z Cienistych Wysp i w studio ich zespołu.

No, w dormitoriach bohaterów z Cienistych Wysp każdy (oprócz ich mieszkańców i Sony) bałby się postawić stopę, ale one bały się bardziej niż reszta, a to, że kiedyś _przypadkowo_ zostały zamknięte na parę dni w więzieniu Thresha z pewnością nie miało z tym nic wspólnego. Zdecydowanie.

Sona otrząsnęła się z myśli i zauważyła, że z obecnych tutaj Demaciańczyków i Noxian jedynie Vayne nie ruszała się ze swojego miejsca, nadal celując kuszą we Vladimira, który westchnął i podszedł do Sony i Swaina.

\- Można się dosiąść? - spytał grzecznie, zerkając z ukosa na Vayne.

\- Oczywiście – odparł Swain siadający na murku w taki sposób, żeby zrobić Vladimirowi miejsce pomiędzy nim a Soną.

\- Co z nią zrobić? - dopytywała się Poppy, zachowując się niespotykanie kulturalnie w stosunku do Swaina. Ten wzruszył ramionami.

\- Eh, nie wiem. Dasz radę coś zrobić, żeby to wyglądało, że razem czymś się zajmujecie? A jak nie, zaciągnij ją gdzieś czy nie wiem, wyrzuć za płot i tyle – machnął ręką.

Poppy uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Jasna sprawa, Strateg. - Zasalutowała mu i podeszła do Vayne, tłumacząc jej coś cicho i gładząc rękojeść swojego młota.

\- Co tam u ciebie, Sona? - zapytał się Vladimir, delikatnie głaszcząc Beatrice, która przeskoczyła z nogi Sony na jego kolano.

Sona uśmiechnęła się i uniosła kciuk, wiedząc, że taka odpowiedź zwykle wystarcza na pytanie, jak się czuje.

(Jeśli w pobliżu nie ma Karthusa, oczywiście. Wtedy wszyscy żądają dokładnego opisu jej dnia i samopoczucia, co denerwuje nie tylko Sonę, ale i jego, więc ustalili niedawno, że jeśli oboje nie mają ochoty na pogawędkę z innymi bohaterami, to jej przyjaciel coś sobie wymyśli i im powie. Wiedzieli, że tak czy inaczej to nie ma różnicy, bo jeśli odpowiedź była normalna, większość kiwała głową i sobie szła, a jeśli usłyszeli, że Sona robiła coś, co nie pasowało do ich wyobrażenia Sony, zganiali to na niedokładne tłumaczenia Karthusa.

Na przykład:

\- Ah, Sona, jak się masz, ominęłaś nasze wczorajsze demaciańskie spotkanie!

\- Wybacz, Sona pomagała nam w wymyślaniu, jak można poznęcać się nad Teemem.

I teraz pozostawało pytanie: czy to było naprawdę, czy może Karthus skłamał, chcąc oczernić swoją przyjaciółkę w oczach jej znajomych z Demacii?

Albo:

\- Cześć, Sona! Jak ci minął dzień?

\- Omawialiśmy z Soną plany na następne Harrowing. Wiesz, że będzie pierwszą żywą osobą, która będzie znała szczegóły, co robimy i nawet będziemy jej towarzyszyć przez ten czas w Bilgewater, żeby żaden pirat nie zrobił jej krzywdy? Może nawet do nas dołączy w trakcie jakiegoś rajdu, żeby się z nami zabawić, bo dotychczas tylko słuchała naszych opowieści i wyraziła zainteresowanie uczestnictwem w Mrocznych Żniwach!

Biedna Leona na te słowa naprawdę zemdlała.)

\- Wracając do chwili obecnej, nie wiadomo, czy Vladimirowi wystarczyłby ta odpowiedź, bo Poppy, próbująca obezwładnić wyrywającą się Vayne, nagle cofnęła się o kilka kroków i przywołała na twarz miły uśmiech. Chwilę później na placyk weszły wzburzone Irelia i Karma, podejrzliwie patrząc na pozornie idylliczną scenę.

Stanęły na środku, obie ze skrzyżowanymi w te sam sposób rękami.

\- Słyszałyśmy, że jest tu jakaś _awantura_ – Karma wymówiła ostatnie słowo jakby to była najgorsza obelga na świecie. Odpowiedziało jej szesnaście par niewinnych oczu, patrzących w jej stronę.

\- Ależ co ty mówisz, my? - zachłysnął się Talon i przyłożył dłonie do serca. - MY mielibyśmy się kłócić? Nigdy! - odpowiedziało mu parę osób, które zgodnie odrzekło: „nigdy!"

\- A jednak były hałasy – zauważyła Karma.

\- Były, bo Noxianie na nas napadli! - wykrzyknęła Vayne, odrzucając włosy za ramię i wymachując naładowaną kuszą.

Ionki uśmiechnęły się tryumfalnie.

\- A jednak, coś się stało! I to Noxianie! - Ostrza Irelii zaczęły szybciej wirować i skierowały się w stronę najbliższego wrogiego bohatera, którym był Vladimir.

\- Hej, uważaj na to! - hemomanta oburzył się. - To oczywiste, o czym ona mówiła – dodał protekcjonalnie.

\- Hmm? Niby o czym?

\- Mówiła o ostatniej wojnie między nami a Demacią i to prawda, my ich zaatakowaliśmy. Być może Vayne ciężko przeżyć, że tak łatwo się do tego przyznaliśmy i próbuje sprawić, żebyśmy... Nawet nie wiem co – rozejrzał się bezradnie, a jego Noxiańscy koledzy przyszli mu z pomocą.

\- Zmienili plany – mruknął Swain, otwierając notatnik na pustej stronie i rozrysowując skomplikowane mapy z imionami i nacjami. - Na pewno nie przepuściliśmy dzisiaj na nich żadnego ataku. Absurd i pomówienia!

\- Albo żebyśmy znowu ich podpuścili. Tak jak podpuściliśmy ich z rana żeby oni myśleli, że się z nimi chcemy bić, ale nie chcieliśmy, tylko udawaliśmy, haha. – dodała LeBlanc znad kuli światłości, którą przywołała Lux.

\- Wypominając nam wojnę, chce nas zmusić do kolejnego ataku – głębokim tonem dodał Sion, po czym zwrócił się do Galia. - Mam strit, mój przeciwniku-z-którym-na-pewno-jestem-w-przyjacielskich-stosunkach-i-na-pewno-przed-chwilą-się-nie-biłem.

\- Chcą zobaczyć mnie – błysnął zębami Draven. - Draaaavena.

\- Albo żebyśmy stracili panowanie nad sobą i napadli na nich teraz, co z pewnością nie będzie miało miejsca, haha, to by było absurdalne, prawda, gdyby się okazało, że przed chwilą walczyliśmy – dodała Katarina, śmiejąc się nerwowo.

\- Jak widzicie, powodów może być dużo, więc myślę, że sprawa rozwiązana, a ty, Vayne, bądź tak łaskawa i siedź cicho – uśmiechnął się szeroko Vladimir, nie spuszczając oczu z dwóch stojących pośrodku kobiet.

Sona patrzyła na to z niedowierzaniem, ale Karma i Irelia popatrzyły po sobie niepewnie i po krótkiej, cichej konsultacji obrzuciły ich niemiłymi spojrzeniami.

\- Nie możemy interweniować, bo wszystko wydaje się w porządku. Myślę, że możemy...

\- Spytajcie się Sony! Ona widziała! - wykrzyknęła Vayne zanim upadła nieprzytomna w krzaki, ogłuszona i oślepiona przez Lux i LeBlanc, które w tej samej chwili zareagowały, chcąc ją uciszyć.

\- Oh, nie – odezwał się Xin Zhao bez entuzjazmu. - Coś się stało Vayne.

\- Ohh, niee – zawtórowali mu demaciańscy bohaterowie, nie kwapiąc się do pomocy leżącej dziewczynie.

Za to Karma wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze.

\- Coś jej się stało! Zabieram ją stąd! - Po czym zrobiła właśnie to, biorąc Vayne w ręce i odbiegając w kierunku szpitala.

Irelia została na miejscu.

\- To było dobre pytanie i myślę, że możemy rozwiązać tę sprawę raz na zawsze. Sona, czy oni walczyli?

Sona bez żadnego wahania pokręciła głową, przywołując na twarz najbardziej niewinny uśmiech, jaki umiała wykonać.

\- Dziękuję, Sona. Cieszę się, że był to fałszywy alarm – jeszcze raz uważnie spojrzała na pozostałych bohaterów i odeszła skąd przyszła.

Minutę później wszyscy odetchnęli.

\- Dobra, kryzys zażegnany, możemy wracać do swoich zajęć. Vladimir, ty... hmm... - zastanowił się Swain.

\- I tak miałem się spotkać dzisiaj z Lulu, więc mogę już pójść – uśmiechnął się hemomanta, pomachał Noxianom (którzy jednomyślnie mu odmachali), powiedział Sonie „do zobaczenia" i odszedł, pogwizdując wesoło.

\- Dobra, wszystko ustalone. Ruchy, ruchy! I tak mamy już parę minut opóźnienia. Sona, ty zostajesz? - Sona pokręciła głową, wskazując na ścieżkę, chcąc przekazać mu, że idzie dalej. Swain uśmiechnął się i kiwnął. - Dobrze było cię spotkać, wpadnij do nas kiedyś. I jak będziesz wiedziała, kiedy masz następny koncert, koniecznie mi powiedz!

Sona zaśmiała się bezgłośnie i pokiwała głową na znak, że mu przekaże i wstała, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na bohaterów, którzy wrócili do swoich zajęć.

Darius i Jarvan się kłócili, LeBlanc śmiała się z Lux, Xin Zhao siedział bezczynnie przy Dravenie przeglądającym się z źródełku, Talon usiadł przy drzewie, próbując zasnąć i zignorować wrzeszczącego obelgi Garena, Katarina pojawiała się raz przed a raz za coraz bardziej rozwścieczoną Shyvaną, a Swain razem z Poppy (która wesoło pomachała na pożegnanie Sonie) zaczął, z tego co usłyszała Sona, planować następną konfrontację.

Inaczej mówiąc, dzień jak co dzień.


	4. Elementarna wiedza

Elementarna wiedza

Ten dzień nie był zwykłym dniem, głównie dlatego, że niemal wszyscy bohaterowie byli zebrani w jednym miejscu.

Nie był to zbyt częsty widok, biorąc pod uwagę ich narodowości i przeróżny charakter, ale nawet jeśli to spotkanie nie podobało im się – cóż, nie mieli zbyt wiele do powiedzenia w tej sprawie – gdy Instytut, a w szczególności Wysoki Przywoływacz Kalasanty wydaje rozkaz uczestniczenia w cokwartalnych wykładach o Rifcie, terenie i co ważniejszych zmianach, nikt nie ośmielił się tego zignorować.

No, może poza Bardem, Aurelionem i Soraką, ale oni mieli obecnie inne sprawy na głowie.

A konkretniej wściekłe uosobienie śmierci ścigające ich po całym kosmosie.

W każdym razie, na sali znajdowała się znacząca większość bohaterów, czekając na przywoływacza, który miał zająć się wykładem, do czasu jego przybycia zajmując się swoimi sprawami.

W pierwszych rzędach siedzieli grzecznie, rzucając mroczne spojrzenia na siedzących pośrodku Noxian Demacianie, z Lux skaczącą z podekscytowania na krześle i trajkoczącą wesoło do zmęczonej tym wszystkim Sony i Xinem próbującym zwrócić na siebie uwagę Garena rozmawiającego poważnie z Jarvanem. W Noxiańskiej części zarumieniony Swain pokazywał LeBlanc swoją zdobioną drewnianą laskę, Draven przeglądał się w metalowej sprzączce od pasa, a Urgot i Sion siedzieli w skupieniu nad kartką papieru, pisząc coś wspólnie.

Przy ścianie, w połowie wysokości, miejsce zajmował Zaun, a nieco przed nimi siedzieli przedstawiciele Piltover; większość była samotna (na przykład Heimerdinger mruczący coś do siebie i skreślający równania z notatnika czy Camille patrząca niepewnie na to całe zbiorowisko) ale zdarzały się też pary – na przykład Jayce rysował portret podekscytowanej Jinx a Orianna chichotała po usłyszeniu żartu Blitzcranka.

Yordle także zajmowały miejsca z przodu, nawet Veigar – niechętnie, co prawda – usiadł w pobliżu i milczał, patrząc na Zeda i Syndrę zajmujących miejsca jak najdalej od Iończyków, ale nadal w ich okolicy.

Oczywiście, nie wszyscy siedzieli ze swoimi pobratymcami.

Na przykład Lulu i Vladimir usiedli razem w tylnej części, pogrążeni w ożywionej rozmowie – Lulu, skubiąc ciasteczka darowane jej przez Morganę, wesoło coś opowiadała hemomancie, który kiwał głową, słuchając uważnie i odpowiadając jej z widoczną przyjaźnią. Olaf i Gragas walczyli o to, kto więcej wypije i utrzyma pion, Xayah i Rakan byli całkowicie zaplątani w swoje kończyny, nie zwracając uwagi na przysiadającą na krawędzi krzesła Ahri wpatrującą się w nich pożądliwym wzrokiem, Viktor i Malzahar poważnie analizowali trójnogie pusklę smutno stojące na stoliku przed nimi, a Diana porzuciła targońskie terytorium (ku wielkiej uciesze Leony) i dosiadła się do Xeratha, Nasusa i Azira prowadzących – o dziwo – kulturalną dyskusję.

Cała Pustka, oprócz Malzahara, zajmowała jedne z ostatnich rzędów, siejąc spustoszenie na drewnianym parkiecie i krzesłach, każdy z własną wymówką – a bo jeden chciał zanalizować ich strukturę laserem, drugi był głodny, trzeci kaszlnął, zapominając o swojej kwasowej ślinie, a ktoś inny chciał się zakopać.

Karthus, siedzący obok swoich pobratymców z Cienistych Wysp, przewrócił jedynie oczami na chaos panujący tuż przed nim, ale ze stoickim spokojem na niewielkim blacie przed sobą położył kartkę i pióro, czekając na początek wykładu.

\- Hue, co ty taki pilny uczeń jesteś? – zapytał Mordekaiser, próbując poklepać go po ramieniu, ale, znając siłę metalowego olbrzyma, Karthus doskonale wiedział, kiedy należy się uchylić, żeby zminimalizować impakt. Dzięki temu ucierpiał jedynie jego czepiec, który został zrzucony z jego głowy i przeleciał przez całą salę, zatrzymując się u stóp zaskoczonej Sony.

\- Dzięki – mruknął Karthus, napotykając pytający wzrok swojej przyjaciółki i z westchnieniem wskazując podbródkiem na Mordekaisera. Sona jedynie lekko się uśmiechnęła, podniosła czepiec i chciała chyba podejść, ale w tej chwili do sali wszedł odziany w szare szaty przywoływacz, z szerokim uśmiechem witając ich na wykładzie, więc po chwili wahania przekazała mu na odległość, że odda mu przedmiot podczas przerwy i odwróciła się z powrotem do nieprzerwanie szczebioczącej Lux, która chyba nawet nie zauważyła niezwykłego lotu czepca Karthusa.

\- Witajcie, witajcie – zawołał przybyły wykładowca. – Jestem Wysokim Przywoływaczem Strasgardem i dzisiaj będziemy mówić o – zrobił dramatyczną przerwę. – O złocie!

\- Yarr harr! – warknął Gangplank i zaczął wymachiwać obraną do połowy pomarańczą.

\- Złoto. – Wytworzył w powietrzu iluzję przedstawiającą jedną monetę. – Jak się je zdobywa, może Sona nam _powie?_ – czekał chwilę na śmiechy, które nie nastąpiły, po czym odkaszlnął niezręcznie i dopowiedział. – W końcu ona ma największe z tym doświadczenie!

\- Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem, Wysoki Przywoływaczu Strasgardzie – odezwał się Garen, siedząc wyprostowany w krześle, z naszykowanym do pisania piórem.

Karthus zaskoczony spojrzał na wojownika, bo dotychczas był przekonany, że Demaciańczyk jest analfabetą, ale nie zdążył zbyt długo się rozwodzić nad tą ciekawostką, gdyż wykładowca odparł:

\- W końcu mówi się, że mowa jest srebrem, a milczenie złotem, hehe, prawda? – Dopiero teraz paru bohaterów zaszczyciło go wymuszonym śmiechem (Lux i Poppy), co dało mu motywację do kontynuowania. Zatarł ręce. – Dobrze więc! Kto mi powie ile sztuk złota jest do wydania na początku takiego meczu? Może… Lee Sin!

Zaskoczony Iończyk przekrzywił głowę, a wykładowca rzucił w jego stronę szeroki uśmiech.

\- Nie _przewidziałeś_ , że się ciebie spytam, co? Haha!

Karthus westchnął. Zapowiadał się długi wykład.

* * *

Wreszcie, po półtorej godziny pełnej słabych żartów, wymuszonego śmiechu i walki z chęcią otwarcia księgi i wykorzystania przepisu na Requiem, Karthus wstał z jękiem i wyszedł z sali obok Hecarima, narzekając.

\- Oh, moje stare kości, jak oni mogą nam kazać siedzieć tam przez tak długi czas! Jestem już za stary, żeby przez półtorej godziny słuchać jak Strasgard gada nam znowu to samo i próbuje być śmieszny! Chyba powinienem pójść na emeryturę.

\- Ty to masz jeszcze dobrze – westchnął Hecarim i obaj skierowali się do pozostałych bohaterów z Cienistych Wysp stojących w najbardziej oddalonym rogu korytarza. Mijając innych bohaterów Karthus już niemal nie zauważał ich nienawistnych lub przestraszonych spojrzeń, zamiast tego skupiając się na Hecarimie, który jęczał, że jego stawy potrzebują naprawdę dużo ruchu, bo inaczej są całe zastałe i nie może chodzić.

\- Ciężka sprawa. – Współczująco poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- A na dodatek pobrudził mi się ogon!

\- Myślisz, że możemy pozwać Instytut za szkody uczynione na naszym zdrowiu?

\- Nie wiem, brzmi dobrze, ale czy my się kwalifikujemy jako „zdrowi", skoro do końca nie żyjemy?

Karthus się zastanowił.

\- W razie czego możemy oskarżyć ich o… liczofobię? Nieumarłofobię? Cienistofobię? Cholera wie jak to nazwać, ale wiesz co mam na myśli.

\- Ty to masz jednak mózg!

\- Ah dziękuję, dziękuję…. Sona! – zawołał radośnie, zauważając swoją przyjaciółkę, która stała z jego czepcem w ręku, do połowy schowana za Threshem, który rozglądał się podejrzliwie. – Co się dzieje?

\- Kryjemy ją przed Demacią – konspiracyjnym szeptem odparł Thresh, nie zwracając uwagi na machającego w stronę Sony Hecarima. – To znaczy, nie wiem czy o to jej chodziło jak do nas przyszła, ale po co innego miałaby tu przychodzić jak nie po to, żeby się schronić przed tymi krwiożerczymi, morderczymi, spiskującymi…

\- Mogłaby stwierdzić, że chce po prostu z nami porozmawiać – zaproponował Mordekaiser, beztrosko polerując metalową szmatką kolce swojej broni.

\- Wątpię, biorąc pod uwagę to, co ostatnio się wydarzyło – odezwał się ponuro Yorick, siedząc zgarbiony na krześle.

Sona przewróciła oczami, chociaż Karthus zauważył, że na wzmiankę Yoricka uciekła wzrokiem w bok. Już chciał coś skomentować, ale Demacianka zrobiła parę kroków do przodu, podała mu czepiec i szybko wyjaśniła, że po prostu na niego czekała, żeby oddać mu jego własność.

\- Dzięki, uratowałaś mi życie – z ulgą założył swoje nakrycie głowy.

\- Zaraz, zaraz, to o to ciągle chodziło? – wykrzyknął Thresh, z zaskoczenia aż upuszczając łańcuchy. – Tylko chciałaś mu oddać jego czapkę! Żadnych spisków, żadnego tajnego szpiegowania i ukrywania się? – załamany runął na pobliską ławkę.

\- … Tak? – Karthus rozejrzał się bezradnie.

Thresh schował twarz w dłoniach.

Yorick podrapał się po głowie.

Mordekaiser wzruszył ramionami i dalej polerował broń.

Ktoś u góry westchnął.

Sona zamrugała z konsternacją.

\- A… ty myślałeś że czemu niby miała jego czepiec? – ostrożnie zapytał Hecarim.

\- No…

\- Ślepy jesteś? – zirytował się Karthus. – Przecież widziałeś jak Mordekaiser machnął ręką i rzuciłby mną przez całą salę, gdybym w ostatniej chwili się nie schylił i zamiast tego nie poświęcił czepca!

\- Byłem wtedy zajęty latarnią, dobra? – zdenerwowany odparł Thresh. – Nie muszę ciągle zwracać uwagi na to, co się wokół mnie dzieje jak mam tam do zobaczenia…

\- Tak, tak – przerwał mu Karthus i westchnął. – Sona, dziękuję, że mi przyniosłaś, mam nadzieję, że nie był to dla ciebie problem.

Demacianka pokręciła głową i przekazała mu, że musi zrobić jeszcze parę rzeczy podczas przerwy, po czym poszła w stronę końca korytarza.

\- Cholera, Thresh, ty naprawdę jesteś idiotą – skomentował Hecarim, z niedowierzaniem wpatrując się w swojego pobratymca. – Nie dość, że nie widzisz, co się dzieje wokół ciebie, to jeszcze nie jesteś w stanie domyślić się najprostszych rzeczy i wymyślasz jakieś teorie spiskowe do całkowicie oczywistych wydarzeń! Jesteś pewny, że nie zostawiłeś swojego mózgu w latarni?

\- Musisz przyznać, że teorie to on wymyśla ciekawe – odezwała się Elise zwisająca z sufitu, której wcześniej Karthus nie zauważył. - Na tyle ciekawe, że byłoby to niemożliwe bez chociaż części umysłu.

\- Ha, widzicie, nie jestem taki…

\- Oczywiście, ta część nie musi być duża – Elise ziewnęła i zeskoczyła na ziemię. – Jakieś ciekawe rzeczy na drugiej godzinie wykładu?

\- Spytaj Karthusa, on sobie robił notatki – mruknął Mordekaiser.

\- Trochę o działaniu w drużynie – Karthus wzruszył ramionami. – Czyli wszystko to, co już wiemy.

Elise ziewnęła jeszcze raz i usiadła na ławce obok Thresha.

\- Może przynajmniej sobie pośpię…

\- Dwie minuty do końca przerwy! – zawołał radośnie Strasgard, zaglądając na korytarz. – Lepiej się pospieszcie, bo za każdą spóźnioną osobę będziecie siedzieć minutę dłużej!

Nigdy wcześniej Karthus nie widział, żeby bohaterowie współpracowali ze sobą tak sprawnie jak po jego słowach.

* * *

Ku niedowierzaniu wszystkich bohaterów, druga część wykładu zaczęła się od sprawdzenia listy obecności.

\- Ekko… Elise… - ziewając, Elise leniwie podniosła rękę. – Dobrze, dobrze… Evelynn… Evelynn?

\- Jestem! – krzyknęła na cały głos Evelynn, pojawiając się nagle na pustym krześle obok Thresha.

Ten wrzasnął przerażony i cofnął się, sięgając po swoje łańcuchy, ale nie on jeden był zaskoczony jej pojawieniem się; Mordekaiser, który w tym momencie drapał się po głowie, wpatrując się w kartkę i pióro, machnął gwałtownie ręką, strącając (znowu) czepiec Karthusa i sprawiając, że tym razem nakrycie głowy przeleciało i upadło prosto na trójnogie pusklę, w całości je zakrywając, Yorick przyłożył dłoń do klatki piersiowej i grobowym tonem powiedział:

\- Chyba mam zawał.

Hecarim stanął dęba, Karthus, próbujący złapać swój czepiec, wstał, ale został strącony na ziemię przez wymachującego wściekle łańcuchami Thresha, a Kalista wskoczyła na stół, sięgając po jedną z włóczni tkwiących jej w plecach.

\- Hej, o co ci chodzi? – zawołała oburzona Evelynn w stronę Thresha, któremu nareszcie udało się obwiązać ją łańcuchami.

\- To nie moja wina! To już mój nawyk, że jeśli ktoś mnie przestraszy, to…

\- Mam zawał – spokojnie wtrącił Yorick, marszcząc brwi i badając swój nieistniejący puls.

\- … po prostu biorę łańcuchy i…

\- Takie rzeczy są niezdrowe dla naszego zdrowia! Karthus, myślisz, że ją też możemy pozwać jak nadwyrężę sobie stawy od tego zaskoczenia?

\- Nie możesz mnie winić za to, że po spędzeniu tylu godzin na Rifcie i ćwiczeniach z nieudolnymi przywoływaczami, którzy kazali mi to powtarzać tysiące razy…

\- Chyba tak, ale myślę, że jeśli o to chodzi, lepiej by było, gdybyśmy ją sądzili na Wyspach, mamy tam więcej znajomości i koszty będą niższe… O, dzięki, Malzahar… Z drugiej strony, jak udowodnisz, że to na pewno przez to masz kontuzję?

\- … rzucanie łańcuchami jak tylko pojawi się jakiekolwiek zagrożenie weszło mi w krew!

\- Jak ty nie masz krwi, idioto!

\- A ty nie masz wykształcenia literackiego! To była przenośnia, ty metalowy…

\- Możecie być ciszej? Niektórzy tu próbują spać!

\- Albo mają zawał.

\- Nie, nie można, bo on mnie właśnie bezpodstawnie zaatakował!

\- Nie bezpodstawnie i nie zaatakowałem, jedynie unieruchomiłem! Poza tym, czego się spodziewałaś, pojawiając się nagle koło mnie i jeszcze wrzeszcząc na cały głos!

\- Jejku, przesadzasz, Threshku, zachowujesz się jakbyś nie lubił…

\- To nie jest teraz ważne! Dobra, poczekaj chwilę to cię odwiąże… Chociaż powinienem cię zostawić tutaj, doprawdy, nie wie czego oczekiwałaś.

\- Że co?! Zostawiłbyś mnie tu, całą w łańcuchach?! To znaczy, nie że to jest niefajne, ale tak nie wypada na wykładzie… Co ty na to, rozwiążemy tę sprawę po zajęciach, co?

\- Nie, bo znowu zapomnisz, że miałaś…

\- Spokój! – wrzasnął Mordekaiser, uderzając metalową dłonią w stół i rozbijając go na dwie części.

Zapadła cisza (gdyż cała reszta sali przyglądała się temu z mieszanymi uczuciami, od nienawiści, która promieniowała głównie od Karmy, Irelii i Demacian, przez zirytowanie kierowane w ich stronę przez większość pozostałych osób, aż do rozbawienia widocznego najlepiej na twarzy Sony), gdy Thresh i Evelynn spojrzeli na Mordekaisera, zaprzestając kłótni.

Ten poprawił się na krześle, założył okulary, wziął do ręki pióro i wyjaśnił.

\- _Niektórzy_ z nas przyszli tu po to, żeby się czegoś nauczyć, więc jeśli bylibyście tak łaskawi, żeby pozwolić kontynuować Strasgardowi, to… hue, nie byłbym wdzięczny, bo nie chce mi się go słuchać, ale nie byłbym przynajmniej zmuszony wyrzucać was z sali.

\- Ooo, stary Mordekaiser ma miękkie serduszko, co? – zadrwiła Kalista, siadając z powrotem na krześle. – Szkoda, że nie okazałeś mi łaski, gdy zostałam zdradzona przez Hecarima, a ty nawet nie kiwnąłeś palcem, żeby mi pomóc, przed lub po zbezczeszczeniu wysp, taki z ciebie zdrajca, a nie przywódca!

Mordekaiser rzucił jej spojrzenie pełne braku zainteresowania.

\- Nie. Po prostu nie chce mi się wstawać.

\- Niech będzie – mruknął z niezadowoleniem Thresh, paroma wyćwiczonymi rucham odwijając Evelynn z łańcuchów. – Ale nie myśl, że to koniec, będziesz musiała się tłumaczyć!

\- Oczywiście, oczywiście – zapewniła go Evelynn, uśmiechając się do niego uwodzicielsko i zajmując swoje miejsce.

Jeszcze przez chwilę uwaga wszystkich zebrana była na tylnych rzędach, ale gdy Strasgard nerwowo się zaśmiał, spojrzeli na niego.

\- Tak, tak, cóż za wspaniały przykład przywództwa, Mordekaiser, gratuluję! Bardzo dobrze wpisuje się to w temat wykładu, jakim jest dowodzenie swoją drużyną… Ale do tego przejdziemy za chwilkę. Ezreal? Wspaniale! Fiddlesticks? Dobrze! Fiora? Ah, tutaj jesteś… Fizz?

* * *

\- Poczekajcie jeszcze momencik! – Gdy bohaterowie zaczęli opuszczać salę na kolejną przerwę przed ostatnią częścią wykładu, Starsgard zatrzymał ich swoim okrzykiem. – Chciałbym, żeby zebrała się grupka około pięciu osób, aby pomóc mi w malutkim projekcie na jutrzejsze zajęcia! Można się zgłaszać teraz albo po następnym wykładzie, przekażcie to proszę tym, którzy już wyszli, może oni będą zainteresowani!

\- Nie ma problemu, Wysoki Przywoływaczu Strasgardzie, Demacia się tym zajmie – oznajmił dumnie Jarvan.

\- Tak jest! – zasalutował Garen.

\- Ooo, projekcik?! Ja chcę, ja! – zaczęła podskakiwać Lux.

\- Ja mogę też pomóc – dodała Shyvana, rzucając nieśmiałe spojrzenie Jarvanowi, który odwzajemnił się jej szerokim uśmiechem, co z kolei spowodowało gwałtowne zaczerwienienie się policzków półsmoczycy.

\- Może Poppy, Galio albo Sona nam pomogą – zastanowił się Jarvan i pokiwał głową. – Tak, z tym nie będzie problemu, Wysoki Przywoływaczu.

\- Ja pomogę – wtrącił Xin.

\- Galio coś mówił, że jutro go nie będzie, a Poppy się dzisiaj źle czuła, więc nie wiem czy będą w stanie nam pomóc. – Garen zmarszczył brwi. – Ale myślę, że Sona będzie chętna, ona zawsze jest taka miła i nas wspiera.

\- A swoją drogą, gdzie ona jest? – Lux rozejrzała się bezradnie.

\- Hej, ja mogę wam pomóc. I z projektem i co do tego, gdzie ona jest – Xin podniósł rękę i zaczął nią wymachiwać.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, jeszcze na końcu wykładu siedziała na swoim miejscu. Może jak wróci z przerwy to poprosimy ją o pomoc?

\- Nie, Shyv, mam co do tego złe przeczucia – Jarvan zacmokał niezadowolony, nie zauważając, jak bardzo karmazynowa stała się twarz Shyvany po usłyszeniu jej skróconego imienia. – Myślę, że powinniśmy jej poszukać, jeśli chcemy zrobić ten projekt w pięć osób.

\- Czy ktoś mnie słyszy?! Powiedziałem, że ja wam pomogę, nie musicie jej szukać!

\- A co jeśli się zgubiła?! Oh, braciszku, proszę, nie pozwólmy, żeby coś jej się stało, ona jest moją przyjaciółką!

\- Spokojnie, Lux, spokojnie, idziemy jej poszukać.

\- Może Noxus wcale nie jest taki zły?

Nagle wszyscy zebrani bohateri Demacii wciągnęli powietrze i z niedowierzaniem spojrzeli na zirytowanego Xina.

\- Jak śmiałeś! – oburzył się Jarvan. – Nie sądzę, że zasługujesz na to, by siedzieć przy nas na następnym wykładzie!

\- To zdrada! – dodał Garen, napinając muskuły.

\- Hej, to był tylko żarcik, żeby sprawdzić, czy w ogóle słyszycie to, co do was mówię – Xin cofnął się, unosząc ręce.

\- Jeśli mówiłeś takie rzeczy, nie dziw się, że woleliśmy pozostać głusi! – Shyvana przerzuciła swój warkocz na plecy, patrząc zmrużonymi oczami na Xina.

\- Ja…

\- Nie ma żadnego wytłumaczenia – uciął stanowczo Jarvan. – Znajdź sobie inne miejsce. Garen, Lux, Shyv; idziemy szukać Sony.

Patrząc na oddalających się Demaciańczyków, Xin westchnął ciężko. Cóż, skoro nie chcą jego pomocy, to może chociaż Sona go posłucha. Powoli ruszył do wyjścia, gdzie parę minut wcześniej widział znikającą Sonę, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się ją znaleźć przed swoimi nadgorliwymi pobratymcami. Może chociaż ona go posłucha.

Oby.

* * *

Gdy tylko Sona usłyszała jak przywoływacz prosi o chętnych do projektu, wymknęła się jak najciszej potrafiła z sali. Domyśliła się, że Jarvan albo Garen będą chcieli się do tego zgłosić i pewnie do tego będą spodziewali się, że im pomoże, jednak Sona nie miała na to ochoty; z racji jej niemości panował ciągły brak zrozumienia pomiędzy nią a resztą, co skutecznie demotywowało ją do jakiejkolwiek pracy w grupie.

No, chyba że w tej grupie był Karthus.

Teraz jednak Sona siedziała na ławce znajdującej się w oddalonym od sali wykładowej korytarzu, mając nadzieję, że zazna tu chociaż nieco spokoju i, jeśli szczęście będzie jej sprzyjało, gdy przyjdzie z powrotem na zajęcia, grupa już będzie ustalona.

A jak nie, może będzie mogła udawać, że jest chora? Jeśli Soraka wróci dzisiaj do Instytutu, to z pewnością przychyli się do jej prośby i powie Jarvanowi, że niestety, ale Sona musi odpoczywać.

Teoretycznie, Sona mogła powiedzieć im, że nie chce z nimi robić projektu, ale zanim dotarłoby do nich, że Sona odmawia im pomocy, zajęłoby to pewnie z dobrą godzinę, a gdy już domyśliliby się, co ona ma na myśli, zaczęliby nalegać, że to pewnie jej szemrani koledzy z Wysp kazali jej tak powiedzieć i ruszyliby na nich, nawet przez chwilę nie wpadając na pomysł, że może Sona po prostu nie ma ochoty na grupowe zajęcia.

Westchnęła w duszy. Zachowywanie równowagi i przyjaźni z oboma grupami przychodziło jej coraz ciężej. A raczej, przyjaźń z większością demaciańskiej grupy; na przykład Poppy i Galio nie mieli nic przeciwko jej znajomościom, ale za to Jarvan i Garen nie chcieli przyjąć tego do wiadomości. Doprawdy, było to coraz bardziej męczące i już i tak cicha Sona szukała ostatnio coraz więcej i więcej schronienia we własnym pokoju lub ogrodach, chcąc uniknąć słuchania rad i troskliwych nagan.

Wtem na korytarz wpadł Xin, rozglądając się konspiracyjnie. Gdy tylko ją zobaczył, odetchnął z ulgą, podbiegł i wyjaśnił nieco zdyszany:

\- Sona! Słuchaj, Garen, Jarvan, Lux i Shyvana szukają cię wszędzie, żebyś robiła z nimi projekt! Nie słuchali jak powiedziałem, że ja im pomogę; są zawzięci, żeby ciebie w to wciągnąć i jeśli nie znajdą cię na przerwie, spytają o to od razu na początku wykładu!

Sona jęknęła bezgłośnie – a więc wszystko było tak, jak myślała. Spojrzała zdesperowana na Xina, myśląc, co może zrobić, żeby uniknąć tłumaczeń, czemu nie chce brać udziału w projekcie, ale jednocześnie żeby nie opuszczać zajęć.

\- Mam jeden pomysł, jaki może zadziałać. Postaram się znaleźć Quinn, jeśli ona by się zgodziła, to jest szansa, że nie będą chcieli już, żebyś z nimi pracowała.

Spojrzała na niego z powątpiewaniem.

\- No co, wiem, że ten pomysł jest głupi, ale trzeba czegoś spróbować, tak? – oburzył się Xin, najwyraźniej mylnie interpretując jej wzrok. Sona machnęła ręką, zastanawiając się jak go udobruchać, żeby zrozumiał poprawnie jej intencje.

Gdzie jest Karthus, gdy jest potrzebny?

Jak na zawołanie na szczycie pobliskich schodów pojawił się Thresh idący ramię w ramię z Hecarimem i Karthusem. Zarówno Sona jak i Xin spojrzeli w ich stronę, a trójka bohaterów także ich zauważyła.

Thresh zawołał:

\- To ten krwiożerczy Demacianin!

I zaczął zlatywać po schodach, wymachując łańcuchami nad głową.

\- Hej, Thresh, spokojnie! – Hecarim próbował go zatrzymać.

Thresh w tym czasie dotarł na sam dół schodów i już chciał jednym płynnym ruchem unieruchomić Xina, gdy niemalże zatrzymał się w powietrzu. Z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że etwahl pojawił się nagle w rękach zirytowanej Sony, z jedną ze strun błyszczących jasnofioletowo, a po chwili dotarło do niego także, że utknął w turkusowej falującej ścianie stworzonej przez Karthusa, który z twarzą pełną dezaprobaty zamykał swoją księgę i przyczepiał ją z powrotem do pasa.

\- Hej! – wykrzyknął oburzony. – Co to ma…

\- Dla mnie to nie wyglądało, jakby Xin chciał coś zrobić Sonie – powiedział Hecarim ze stoickim spokojem, który przez ten czas zajęty był ostrożnym schodzeniem ze schodów, trzymając się kurczowo poręczy i próbując się nie poślizgnąć.

\- Nie chciałem! Ostrzegałem ją przed Jarvanem i innymi, którzy chcą ją odnaleźć i zmusić ją do udziału w grupowym projekcie!

Thresh wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze.

\- Nie może być!

\- To prawda. Xin nie tylko ją ostrzegał, ale też proponował, jak rozwiązać tę sytuację, chociaż nieco nie zrozumiał, co Sona miała na myśli. Xin, Sona popiera twój pomysł, jedynie jest sceptycznie nastawiona, znając wytrwałość i upartość Jarvana – Karthus bez problemu przetłumaczył i, gdy upewnił się, że Thresh się uspokoił, machnął ręką, sprawiając, że turkusowa ściana się rozwiała, uwalniając Thresha.

Sona odłożyła na ławkę etwahl i podziękowała Karthusowi za przekazanie jej słów Xinowi, który z ulgą pokiwał głową.

\- Dobrze, wybacz, nie do końca zrozumiałem, myślałem że…. Ah, nieważne. Hmm, chyba w takim razie pójdę poszukać Quinn, może mi się uda do końca przerwy. Jesteś pewna, że nic ci nie będzie? – rzucił ostrożnie spojrzenie w kierunku trzech bohaterów z Wysp.

\- Czemu do końca przerwy? – zainteresował się Hecarim.

\- Jeśli nie znajdą jej teraz, to poproszą ją o udział w projekcie na początku zajęć. – Xin wzruszył ramionami. – Dlatego chcę, żeby Quinn z nimi pracowała, to nie będą mieć powodu, żeby szukać Sony.

\- Oh, sądzę, że nie musimy się o to obawiać – powiedział Karthus z tajemniczym uśmiechem i zatarł ręce. – Posłuchajcie, zróbmy tak…

* * *

\- Nie znalazłam jej – Lux pokręciła głową ze smutkiem. – Nie wiem, dokąd poszła i co się z nią stało.

\- Ja też nie – zmartwił się Garen. – Mam nadzieję, że może tylko się spóźni albo…

\- Słyszałam, że robicie grupowy projekt – odezwała się wesoło Quinn, gładząc Valor siedzącego jej na ramieniu. – Można się dołączyć?

Jarvan zawahał się.

\- Nie wiem, to znaczy, myśleliśmy, że Sona będzie zainteresowana, więc nie chcielibyśmy zabierać jej tej szansy…

\- Rozumiem. Ale spotkałam ją na przerwie.

\- I co, żyje?! Nic jej nie jest? – Lux pochyliła się nad biurkiem, patrząc błagalnie na Quinn. – Proszę, proszę, powiedz, że nic się nie stało mojej przyjaciółce!

Quinn zaśmiała się.

\- Oh, nie, wszystko dobrze. Powiedziała mi, że szukała Soraki, bo ją boli trochę gardło i Soraka powiedziała jej, że musi dzisiaj i jutro odpocząć i się nie przemęczać. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, do jutrzejszego wieczora nic już jej nie będzie.

Demaciańczycy wokół niej westchnęli z ulgą.

\- Więc, mogę się dołączyć?

\- Oczywiście, Quinn, w takim wypadku nie widzimy żadnych przeciwwskazań. Witaj w grupie. – Garen poklepał ją po plecach i zrobił miejsce obok siebie, a Jarvan podniósł rękę, patrząc na czekającego na przybycie wszystkich bohaterów Strasgarda, żeby zgłosić ich grupę do nadchodzącego projektu.

Dzięki uwadze Demacian skupionej na Quinn Sona wślizgnęła się niepostrzeżenie do ostatniego rzędu i usiadła pomiędzy Karthusem i Xinem (który, z racji swojego tymczasowego wygnania z Demaciańskego terytorium, został zaakceptowany z ostrożnością przez bohaterów z Wysp, którzy pozwolili mu usiąść obok nich podczas ostatniego wykładu. To, że chciał pomóc Sonie, było jedynym czynnikiem, który sprawił, że miał jakiekolwiek szanse na dostanie tego pozwolenia). Hecarim popatrzył na dyskutujących Demaciańczyków i westchnął.

\- Nie wierzę, że to zadziałało. Przecież Soraka i reszta nawet jeszcze nie wrócili do Instytutu.

\- To Demacianie. Nie spodziewaj się po nich zbyt wiele – Karthus wzruszył ramionami.

Hecarim rzucił mu zainteresowane spojrzenie.

\- To były twoje słowa czy tłumaczyłeś Sonę?

Karthus uśmiechnął się szeroko, sięgnął po swoje notatki i zwrócił oczy na Strasgarda, nie odpowiadając na pytanie.

Hecarim nie zauważył Sony, która po słowach Karthusa zaczęła bezgłośnie chichotać.


	5. Krewni i pokrewni

Krewni i pokrewni

Sona szła wesoło obok Karthusa, rozmawiając z nim o ostatnim meczu, który wygrali, co rzadko mieli okazję zrobić – niewielu przywoływaczy uważało, że tych dwóch bohaterów w drużynie to dobry wybór. Pogrążeni w dyskusji (Karthus akurat chwalił jej decyzję, którą podjęła razem ze swoim przywoływaczem, żeby zaatakować przeciwników w ryzykowny sposób tuż obok dwóch przyjaznych zniszczonych inhibitorów, która zapewniła im zwycięstwo niecałe pięć minut później, a Sona z lekkim uśmiechem niezręcznie się przysłuchiwała pochwałom Karthusa) nie zauważyli Soraki, która nagle wybiegła zza zakrętu i wpadła na Sonę, która przewróciłaby się, gdyby nie szybka interwencja Karthusa, gdy ten pomógł jej zachować równowagę, łapiąc ją za ramiona i delikatnie unosząc siebie i Sonę na parę centymetrów w powietrze.

\- Oh! - wykrzyknęła Soraka, cofając się o krok i patrząc szerokimi oczami na Sonę. - Wybacz! Nie zauważyłam was!

Sona uśmiechnęła się w jej stronę, podziękowała Karthusowi za pomoc i poprosiła go o przekazanie wiadomości Sorace. Karthus uczynił to, uprzednio pomagając zejść jej na ziemię.

\- Nic się nie stało, chociaż zastanawia ją i mnie, jeśli o tym mowa, dlaczego tak gnałaś i czy to coś ważnego.

Soraka, przyzwyczajona do relacji między dwoma stojącymi przed nią bohaterami i tłumaczeniami Karthusa, zwróciła się bezpośrednio do Sony:

\- Nie, nie, nic takiego ważnego... No, może trochę, ale nikt nie jest ciężko ranny, jeśli o to chodzi – machnęła ręką i zerknęła za siebie. - Po prostu gonią mnie Kindred i tak jakby nie mam ochoty z nimi rozmawiać? - Ostatnie zdanie zamieniło się w pytanie, gdy Soraka uśmiechnęła się do nich niepewnie.

\- Całkowicie cię rozumiem – odparł Karthus, kiwając poważnie głową. Z racji swojego życia (a raczej nieżycia) miał wiele problemów z Kindred i wykorzystywał każdą okazję, żeby uniknąć kolejnej afery, jaką z całą pewnością zrobiliby im wściekły biały baranek z wściekłym czarnym wilkiem. Odsunął się, robiąc miejsce na korytarzu. - Droga wolna, powiedz tylko czemu cię ścigają?

\- Oh, to przez naszą ostatnią wyprawę z Solem i Bardem – nerwowo zaśmiała się Soraka, przeczesując palcami włosy. - Wiesz, że Kindred uważają, że takie rzeczy nam nie przystają.

\- Bzdury! - zawołał Karthus. - Ale! Gdybyście mieli kiedyś ochotę na trochę muzyki zawsze możecie wpaść do nas, do Pentakillu. Chętnie poćwiczymy z innymi muzykami.

\- Dzięki, Karthus! - odpowiedziała cała rozpromieniona Soraka. - Przekażę Bardowi, może będzie zainteresowany. Ale tymczasem muszę lecieć, chyba ukryję się w bibliotece albo u Sola. Do zobaczenia wam! - rzuciła im szybki uśmiech i pobiegła przed siebie.

Sona obserwowała to z rozbawieniem. Chociaż Soraka i Karthus nie byli zbyt bliskimi kolegami, to czasem sobie pogawędzili, gdy spotkali się gdzieś na terenie Instytutu, wbrew krążącym wokół plotkom, że są oni arcywrogami.

\- Cóż, jeśli w tę stronę idą Kindred, możemy albo uciec, abo przyszykować się na konfrontację – po chwili ciszy powiedział Karthus, zerkając na Sonę i pozwalając jej zadecydować.

Zawahała się. Czego mieliby się obawiać? Najwyżej Kindred się na nich obrażą, ale tak czy inaczej nie byli z nimi w zbyt dobrych stosunkach, więc co im szkodzi, jeśli pójdą dalej?

Pomimo tego toku myślenia Sona nadal nieco obawiała się tajemniczych istot, które uosabiały to, czego bał się chyba każdy człowiek (no, może oprócz Olafa. Ale on nie był normalnym człowiekiem, tylko freljordzkim berserkerem) – śmierć. Oczywiście, niektórzy powiedzieliby, że to śmieszne, biorąc pod uwagę ile czasu spędzała z nieumarłymi bohaterami, ale Sona znała ich na tyle dobrze, że wiedziała, że nic jej nie grozi. Z drugiej strony, istota, która jedną strzałą czy ugryzieniem może pozbawić życia nawet najbardziej potężne osoby...

\- Jeśli nie chcesz z nimi rozmawiać, nie ma problemu – zapewnił ją Karthus, domyślając się, o czym teraz myśli Sona. Ta jednak z determinacją pokręciła głową, przekazując mu, że są związani przez magię Instytutu i nic się nie stanie. Udając, że nie widzi zmartwionego spojrzenia, które rzucił jej Karthus, Sona śmiało ruszyła naprzód, w stronę korytarza, z którego wybiegła Soraka.

Nie zdążyli przejść nawet do jego połowy, gdy zza zakrętu wyłonili się Kindred, oboje otoczeni dezaprobatą wyczuwalną nawet przez ich maski. Wilk latający niecierpliwe wokół baranka spojrzał na dwóch nadchodzących bohaterów i wyszczerzył zęby, a biała istota zmrużyła oczy i podeszła do nich, mówiąc:

\- Gdzie. Jest. Soraka.

Sona wzruszyła ramionami, a Karthus niewinnym głosem odparł:

\- Ani Sona ani ja nie wiemy. Właśnie wracamy sobie z meczu i niezbyt mieliśmy szansę jej poszukać, ale jeśli trze...

Wilk warknął, a baranek skrzyżował ręce na piersi, na co Karthus urwał wpół słowa. Przez chwilę, gdy panowała cisza, trwała bitwa woli, z oboma przeciwnikami odmawiającymi odwrócenia wzroku. W końcu Sona szturchnęła Karthusa, który przetłumaczył jej następne gesty.

\- Jeśli to potrzebne, Sona proponuje, że możemy wam pomóc w poszukiwaniach Soraki.

Wilk podleciał do przodu, mówiąc cichym, groźnym głosem:

\- Nigdy nie przyjęlibyśmy pomocy od takiej... nienaturalnej istoty jak ty! Powinieneś zginąć, ale wiedz, że nie zniżę się do twojego poziomu i gdy będziesz błagał o śmierć, odmówię ci jej, bo jesteś niegodny moich zębów...

\- … albo mojej strzały – ze stoickim spokojem dodała druga część Kindred, muskając dłońmi zwisający z ramienia łuk. Karthus uniósł brwi.

\- Cóż, to chyba dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie mam ochoty umierać, prawda?

Wilk ponownie warknął, szykując się do ataku, ale w tej chwili Sona, dotychczas stojąca na uboczu i zbierająca w sobie odwagę, żeby wystąpić bezpośrednio przeciwko Kindred, postąpiła krok do przodu i, patrząc błagalnie na Karthusa, żeby przekazał jej słowa, zaczęła gwałtownie gestykulować. Kindred popatrzyli na nią bez zrozumienia, ale jej przyjaciel odkaszlnął, zwracając na siebie uwagę obu aspektów śmierci i przetłumaczył:

\- Nie chcemy teraz zaczynać walki i przypominamy, że jakikolwiek atak jest wbrew prawu Instytutu. A jeśli chcecie znaleźć Sorakę, to może spróbujecie w szpitalu albo w jej pokojach, bo to najlogiczniejsze miejsce, żeby poszukać. Dodam, że ja całkowicie zgadzam się ze słowami Sony – uśmiechnął się pod nosem na widok skrzywionych min Kindred, gdy przypomniał im o tym, czego nie wolno robić w Instytucie.

Po długiej chwili spędzonej na walce ze swoimi instynktami (wilk), kontemplowaniu możliwości, które im zostały (baranek), przypominaniu sobie zaklęć ze swojej księgi (Kartuhs) i uspokajaniu się, że wszystko będzie dobrze (Sona) Kindred odeszli sztywnym krokiem, zostawiając dwóch bohaterów samotnych na korytarzu.

Gdy Karthus upewnił się, że Kindred są poza zasięgiem słuchu, westchnął i zwrócił się do Sony:

\- Sona, podziwiam cię. Wiem, że oni mnie nie tkną, bo się brzydzą i tak dalej, – machnął eteryczną ręką – ale dla ciebie to musi być o wiele trudniejsze. Wiesz, biorąc pod uwagę, że jesteś człowiekiem i... - zawahał się. Nie chciał urazić Sony, zachował więc milczenie, mając nadzieję, że ona nie będzie mu miała za złe jego słów.

Sona, wiedząc co Karthus ma na myśli uśmiechnęła się słabo i przyznała, że tak, za każdym razem jak spotyka Kindred musi się przełamać, żeby normalnie przy nich funkcjonować, ale trzeba się przeciwstawiać swoim lękom, prawda? Poza tym, wiedziała, że nie mogą jej tutaj nic zrobić, może poza paroma groźbami i podniesieniem ciśnienia.

Karthus spojrzał na nią poważnie.

\- Chciałbym powiedzieć, że to nierozsądne i nie powinnaś ryzykować, ale zgadzam się z tobą, chociaż mi się nie podoba, że z nimi zadzierasz. Wiem, wiem – dodał szybko, unosząc dłonie, gdy Sona zaczęła protestować, że przecież była dla nich miła. - Może użyłem złych słów. Chodzi mi o to, że w ogóle ryzykujesz konfrontację z nimi, zamiast odsunąć się na bok, by cię zignorowali i nie zauważyli. Podziwiam to, ale za każdym razem, gdy to robisz, martwię się. Tak jak powiedziałem, mi nic zbytnio nie grozi, ale ty... nie chciałbym, żeby nagle wilk stracił nad sobą panowanie i...

\- _AURELION SOL!_ \- zza zakrętu dobiegł ich wściekły wrzask baranka, odwracając uwagę Karthusa od Sony, która zakłopotana troską okazywaną jej przez przyjaciela poczuła, jak policzki zaczynają jej się czerwienić. Nieumarły pokręcił powoli głową, przenosząc na nią wzrok.

\- Widzisz, o co mi chodzi? I jak mam być pewny, że nic ci się nie stanie, jak oni są w takiej furii tylko dlatego, że Soraka, Bard i Aurelion zrobili sobie koncert w kosmosie? Doprawdy, można by pomyśleć, że nie wiem... spustoszyli parę planet czy coś, a nie że się zabawili w jeden wieczór! - Karthus westchnął i zdesperowany potarł czoło.

Sona zgodziła się z nim, także uważając reakcję Kindred za zdecydowanie przesadzoną, mając cichą nadzieję, że jej przyjaciel nie powróci do wcześniejszego tematu rozmowy. Owszem, musiała przyznać, że miło było mieć kogoś, kto szczerze się o nią martwi, nie dlatego że uznaje ją za delikatną, kruchą i nieporadną, jak na przykład Garen czy Jarvan, ale dlatego, że jest komuś bliska, lecz nadal nie była przystosowana do tego, że do osób, które znają ją tak dobrze, będzie zaliczał się ktoś poza jej matką. Nie to, że miała coś przeciwko – Sona była szczęśliwa, że ktoś oprócz adoptowanej matki rozumie ją tak dobrze (a teraz, po kilku latach spędzonych w Instytucie, pewnie nawet lepiej od Lestary) – po prostu było to coś dziwnego i Sona nie wiedziała, jak na to ma zareagować.

Pogrążona w myślach nie zauważyła, jak Karthus umilkł i z lekkim uśmiechem patrzył na nią bez słowa, bezbłędnie odgadując tok, jakim podążały w tym momencie jej myśli. Postanowił jednak nie przeszkadzać, znając ją na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, kiedy potrzebuje ona czasu dla siebie.

Usiadł na parapecie, na co Sona zamrugała, ale zajęła miejsce obok niego, wspominając swoją matkę i dawny demaciański dom, a Karthus...

Karthus planował, kiedy najlepiej zaprosić do Instytutu pewną Lestarę Buvelle.


End file.
